


【你xCrowley，pwp一发完】temptation

by serein_rise



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise





	【你xCrowley，pwp一发完】temptation

（一）  
“殿下，您的生日礼物——那只宠物，已经在那边的卧房里等候了。是否要……”

你嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的笑，不等那仆役说完便截下了他的话。“命闲杂人等不得擅扰便是。退下。”

“小仆告退。”

你走上楼，朝着那唯一上锁的房间走去。高跟鞋叩在木质地板上发出清脆的响声，钥匙在指尖上叮铃作响。你不疾不徐走到房门面前，白皙双指捏住钥匙插进门孔转动。咔的一声，门缓缓开了。

满园春色。

（二）  
那个红发男人跪坐在床上。他双手手腕被铐在一处，与同样铐着的脚腕拴在一起。因为这样的缘故他不得不将腰微微向前弓起，脊背形成一个好看的弧度。手脚被铐起处或许是因为他自己的挣扎而被磨得微微发红，可无奈于手铐的尺寸让他无法脱身。

他身上一套衣裳尽是黑色，好看的颈项上的领带已经被摘下蒙住了眼睛。嘴上贴了一块胶布封锁住他的唇，正等待着你亲自去享用品尝。为了平衡自己他不得不张开双膝跪着，双腿之间的布料上似有一片深色的水渍。他听见开门的声音显得极其不安，身体不自然地扭动着。

你走到他身边。裤子的拉链本就没拉，你轻轻一扯便将裤子褪了下来。他竟是没穿亵裤的，早已挺立的欲望前端被系上了一条丝带，已被液体打湿。后穴垂着一根细细的电线在外面，想是塞了一个跳蛋。它的功率似乎已开到最大，透明的肠液顺着电线不断流下，早已湿濡不堪。

一只熟烂的蜜桃，等着你去采摘。

你满意地拍了拍手。

好戏要开场了。

（三）  
你一下撕开了他嘴上的胶布，指尖触上他的唇。它是冰凉的，并且因为缺血而变得苍白。撕去胶布的痛感从嘴边一直传到全身，男人剧烈地颤抖了一下。他大口汲取着新鲜空气，但身体的燥热并没有因为冰凉空气的进入而减少分毫。红发被汗水黏在脸上，将他本就棱角分明的面容覆上一层情色的气息。金色的蛇瞳半眯着，似乎在邀请你。

你扯过他的衣领，吻住他的唇。你肆意地汲取着他口腔里的空气，与他唇舌交缠。他与你想象中的不太一样。你以为他是红酒，香醇悠长，若即若离；可他却是那烈酒，刺激辣口，却让人欲罢不能。

你咬着他的下唇退出他的口腔，他终于得了呼吸的机会。他抓住短暂的空隙沙哑着嗓子开口，显然已经被调教得疲惫不堪。“你是谁......你到底想对我怎么样......”

你并没有回答他的问题，而是丢给他一个狡猾的微笑——虽然他看不见。他上身黑色的西装外套没有扣上扣子，你只轻轻一扯就将它剥了下来。他胸前两点红樱正挺立着，接触到微凉的空气迅速充血涨大变成深红色。你凑上前轻咬住左边的，开始轻柔后面逐渐加大力度蹂躏，舌尖绕着它轻轻打着转。男人嘴角溢出一丝呻吟，难耐地挺动身体好让你更方便地享用他的红樱，同时也示意你去抚慰右边那粒。你自然不会亏待这样一个美人，单膝跪在床上舔舐着右边的那粒。你能感受到潮红迅速漫上他的肌肤。

你拉开床头柜抽屉，在乱七八糟的各种小玩意里面摸索出两个乳夹。一边一个，你将它们夹在了男人的两颗红樱上。他感受到了忽然传来的冰凉，像触电似的剧烈地颤抖了一下。胸前传来暂时不足以将他弄伤的麻痹的痛感，刺激着他的大脑。性器前端溢出的液体已经打湿了身下的床单，晶莹一片勾人心魄。

真是一副好皮囊，你想。

你将他的裤子褪到腿弯处，两指捏着他后穴垂下来的电线将跳蛋缓缓取出扔到了一边。突然袭来的空虚让床上颤抖的男人一阵不适，肠液从后穴不断流出顺着大腿根往下淌。那里早已湿得一塌糊涂，翕动着像在欢迎你的到来。

那我就不客气了，你这么想着。

（四）  
你伸手向他身后探去，摸到一手濡湿。你食指按在他的穴口，感受到那处隐秘正在迫不及待地吸吮你的手指。你试探着没入一个指节，不想粘滑的肠液直接让你的手指全部没入。肠壁绞着你的手指，男人弓起腰背嘴角泄出难耐的呻吟。一根手指完全不能满足他，他想要更多。

你掐着他的后脖颈将他按倒在床上，他的身体形成一条好看的曲线。你又没入两根手指，这个姿势能让你的手指陷得更深。他高热的肠壁包裹住你的手指，男人因为被卡住脖子而呼吸困难，嘴角溢出破碎的呻吟。他试图用手自己去纾解前端的欲望，无奈手腕被限制住无法脱身。你察觉到了他的这个小动作。

我会帮你的。

你松开卡住他脖子的手，他如出水的鱼一般大口喘着气。然而这喘息也是破碎的，后面传来的快感让他甚至不能完整地吸完一口气。你把手伸向他的性器，把那条已经被完全打湿的丝带解下，虎口卡住前端其余四指圈住柱身撸动。快感冲上男人的大脑，他挣扎着想释放却被你恶意地堵住了铃口。你用手指搔刮着他的肠壁，不费多大力气就找到了他的敏感点。你用力碾着那点，男人无数次被爽得挺动腰身，身下的床单被他弄得皱成一团。

你终于抽出了在他后穴里的手指，同时放开了堵住他前端的手。他颤抖着射了出来，白浊在床单上留下一片深色的水渍。男人脱力倒在了床上，大口喘着气。红发盖住了他的脸，显出几分朦胧。

你掏出钥匙，干脆利落地解开了他身上缚着的镣铐。你吹一声口哨，把钥匙塞进裤袋里，撇下后面的男人走出了房间。你知道，过会自然会有人来照顾他。

带上门之前，你最后看了他一眼，眼里带笑。

“明天继续吧。”

Fin.


End file.
